


Escape

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:[WP] A nuclear bomb has been placed in the core of the earth by the worlds most powerful leaders. It is set to explode in 24 days, and the only means of escape is by 15 rockets able to carry 60 people each for 2 millions dollars per person. You have 4 million. Who will you bring?





	Escape

24 days? That's no time at all. I have the money, that's not a problem. A lot of _other_ people have that money as well though, as two million is nothing at _all_ to the super rich. I could put my name into the running though...

Or not, now that I think on it. A population of less than a thousand is nowhere _near_ viable. Especially when inclusion is based around _money_. That's just _asking_ for it to be filled with old men, and maybe their old wives. That's not survival at all, it's just dying more slowly.

Fuck that.

Actually, if the world is ending, then I don't really _need_ this money. And I have a few ideas for people that I'd rather not share oxygen with for the last three weeks of my life.

I load up the lottery site, and start entering details. First off is the absolute _bitch_ that has made my life hell at work for the last three years. Seeing her blasted off into space with a bunch of desperate older men would make me _very_ happy.

And the other name... I have to think for this one. I don't hate anyone as much as I do She-Satan. Eventually I enter the details of the bully that targeted me both in school and out, from the start of year 3 to the end of year 11. A whole nine years of misery to be repaid by a slow death in outer space.

I don't think they'll _win_, but knowing there's a chance makes me rather pleased indeed. I think I can enjoy the end of the world now.


End file.
